


Obsessed with

by pvtrule



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtrule/pseuds/pvtrule
Summary: 无数个慢慢长夜后猎人终于得到他想要的——神父那鲜活、温热的内脏。而且他想要的比这更多。





	Obsessed with

 

雪花轻飘飘地从桥廊间的缝隙落下来，掉在深色布料上和灰白色的长毛里。

猎人整个人都伏在野兽上，把头埋进它温暖而柔软的毛发里。他深深地吸气，让鼻腔充满甜美的血液和兽类热烘烘的味道。

“真是……太棒了……”

猎人已经记不清他尝试了多少遍，在无数个轮回的慢慢长夜里，他对这位最初的守门人深深着迷，并且逐渐地学会了如何在不受伤的情况下控制住这毛绒绒的神父。

他贴在神父胸膛上的耳朵听到了如同闷雷般轰隆隆的响声，那是神父从胸腔深处发出的低吼。这到底是神父濒死时的痛苦的悲鸣，还是恼怒的吼声？猎人的脑海里冒出来一个问题，又随即被他抹去。

不管如何，机会总是稍纵即逝，他已经忍耐太久了，他必须把握好这个机会。

猎人抬起身体，把自己的皮质手套从手上脱下来，活动了一下手指。不久前的战斗中的触感仍旧残留在他的指尖，比正常人类要高上不少的体温甚至穿过手套传递到了他的皮肤，多么美妙。

他伸手探向那梦寐以求的地方，那温暖湿润的腹腔，再一次地感受被血液和脏器包围、挤压、摩擦的美妙感觉。被压在猎人身下的神父在猎人的手臂插进来的同时发出了破碎的呻吟声。它的嘴张开，艳红的舌头向外探出，尖利的牙齿上覆盖了一层薄薄的唾液，反射着夕阳最后的光。

“神父……神父……我亲爱的神父(father)啊……”

他伏在野兽的耳边呢喃着，就像是虔诚的信徒对教会神父作出忏悔，语调轻柔而带着崇敬的色彩。然而他的左手仍然在神父的腹腔里掏弄，蹂躏亵玩着濒死神父灼热的脏器，右手则轻抚着神父后颈处的皮毛，喜悦地享受着久等的甜美成果。

但是，欲望总是无止境的，满足了长久以来的妄想的猎人开始渴求更多。

还不够。

还不够。

猎人从神父肚子里抽回手，跪在神父身旁，居高临下地望着神父的脸，无所适从地呆滞着。高涨的情欲像飓风一样在猎人的脑海里肆虐，寻找着宣泄的缺口。

夜风拂过猎人的湿漉漉的手臂，些许血液消失在空气中，给他带来了微弱的凉意，也给他带来了小小的启示。

他眨了眨眼，右手抚上野兽的颈，扼住，收紧，挤出神父的呻吟，左手颤抖着解开腰带，把自己握在手里，手上的血液抹在上面。即使润滑并没有什么必要，但这个行为却让猎人更加兴奋，他能感觉到自己手中的器官的血管在跳动。

他开始在神父的肚子里胡乱地捅来捅去，让自己充血坚硬的器官碾过神父的内脏。猎人想毁坏神父。他耸动着腰，幻想着碾碎神父肝脏的景象与触感。

它在痉挛。

任何生物在被掐住咽喉的时候都会挣扎，然而它那早已被猎人打断的四肢无力阻止猎人的的所作所为，只能像小女孩的毛绒玩具一样任凭猎人摆布，这激起了猎人更多的暴虐情绪和欲望。

每一个在梦境中徘徊过久的猎人都会走向毁灭的终焉，而首先失去的就是理智。于是，欲望的洪流轻易的冲散了猎人的理智，他的动作越来越粗暴，进出时搅动的不止是血液和内脏黏膜的液体，连脏器本身也随着他的动作被拖拽、被撕裂。血液中混进了脏器的碎片，一部分断开的肠子掉出了神父的腹腔，暴露在冰冷的空气中仍微微蠕动着。

猎人移开了在神父脖子上的右手，撑在地上，看着野兽的胸膛因回复而上下起伏。然后他身体向前倾，在它那被布条遮盖的眼睛上落下一个吻，同时在神父的腹腔中释放自己肮脏的液体，和神父的血液混在一起。

当一切消散的那个瞬间，猎人勾起了一个微笑，满怀欣喜地期待起下一次的会面。

 


End file.
